1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device and a signal processing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Patent No. 2006/0014508 A1 discloses a circuit for detecting the power of an input signal of a receiving system. The receiving system has a number of analog amplifiers with automatic gain control, an analog selective filter with a fixed filter characteristic, an analog mixer, and measuring means for measuring the power of an output signal for a predefined frequency. Furthermore, calculation means for detecting the power of the input signal, the gain of the number of analog amplifiers, and the gain of the analog selective filter for the predefined frequency based on a calibration of parameters of filter functions for different frequency ranges are provided.